MY PRECIOUS HOWALON!
by XxJMLxX
Summary: Natsume ends up burning the Howalon stand how will Mikan react
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie: Thank you for click my new fanfiction MY PRECIOUS HOWALON! I Hope you Enjoy this fanfic! **

**Mikan: what? What happens to my Howalon? **

**Natsume:...**

**Jessie:No I do not own gakuen alice only the plot! **

**Mikan: HOWALON!**

**~starts story~**

The beautiful and radiant lights from the Sun shines toward the cherrful and 13 year old Mikan.

"Natsume, do you want to go to central town with me?"

"hn-I mean sure"

over the year Mikan ended up making Natsume talk properly. She told him he had no excuse not to talk in complete sentences. Aoi is home safely and the academy is in well shape, Rei is now the new elementary principle!

"I asked everyone but they're all busy, so its just you and me ..."

secretly Natsume was happy to hear this.

"W-when do we leave?"

"well it's 2:50 and the bus leaves at 3:00 so now I guess"

when those words came out of Mikan's lovely lips Natsume stood up and run his hands through his hair.

"Let's go"

"Hai!"

During those ten minutes...

"Natsume, Do you want anything I saved up enough money to buy anything! I'm so happy I'm not a no-star anymore but a 2 star."

"No it's fine if i want anything I could buy it."

"oh yeah... Your a special."

Natsume chuckled at he forgetfulness

"lets go"

"OH NO THE BUS IS LEAVING!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie: HEYO Chapter 1 was short because i was typing it and I clicked a button and sadly I lost half of it...and got lazy sorry. **

**Natsume: Shameful -.-**

**~continues story~**

"THE BUS IS LEAVING"

**~at central town~**

"Natsume what do you want to do first?"**  
**

"Manga"

" buuuuuuuuuut you already have enough Manga!"

Natsume already started to walk towards the manga store, while doing this he grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her with him.

"Natsume, can we get Howalon first? Pleasssssse"

"we'll get it when we leave"

"ok... :("

~leaving central town~

"I had enough money to buy Hotaru, Ruka, Tusbasa, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsunme, and Me!"

"You spent your year savings on Howalon?"

"Yep!"

"baka"

~after central~

"Natsume can you help me give the howalon to everyone. It's really hard carrying 9 boxes"

"Hn"

"HOTARU, HERES-"

~after passing out boxes of Howalon~

sniff,sniff,sniff

"It's your fault, You suck at math"

"noooooo, I just didn't think about Youchi"

"your horrible at math"

Hotaru POV

god my stomach hurts. I wonder why.

"oh shit."

normal pov

As Hotaru looks around her room she sees :

Ruka, Tusbasa, Koko , Sumire , Anna, Nonoko, Kitsunme, and Youchi on the ground moaning in pain.

"Shit, we have food poisoning"

And Hotaru crashes onto the ground


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessie: Recently I have made a preview of my next story The bet between the two genders I won't continue this story without finishing this one. Please check The bet between the two genders out! **

**~continues story~**

three weeks later

Everyone still wonders how on earth Hotaru and the rest got food poisoning. Of course everyone is fine but no one knows how they became sick. Unless you count Natsume.

Natsume knows that the howalon caused everything. But being Natsume he did not tell Mikan ,because he knew it would hurt her.

3 weeks have passed and Mikan finally saved enough money to buy herself a box of Howalon.

"Natsume! do you want to go to central town with me?"

" Hn-Sure"

"lets go I don't want to be late for the bus again like 3 weeks ago"

~on the bus~

"How do you think they became sick Natsume?"

"I don't know, you know our Cafeteria always have weird foods..."

"i guess."

~central town~

"Polka, lets go check out the manga store"

"Hai!"

the best "partners" in the world walk towards the shop thats says "Manga, Manga, Manga"

"Natsume what is this manga about"

mikan said pointing to the Manga "Clover no kuni no alice; cheshire cat to waltz"

"I purchased volume 1 and It was horrible" (i actually Really like this manga)

I guess Natsume really understands manga...

"Natsume after this can-"

"Mikan you should read this one, its not my style but you probably like it"

He pointed to Clannad

"I'll but it for you so you can buy what you want"

"thank you Natsume!"

~leaving central town~

"wait! Natsume I remembered what I wanted!"

Natsume POV

"I wanted"

shit its howalon

"common! TO DUH HOWALON STAND!"

i followed Mikan and look at how they make the howalon...LIKE WTH

1. He's coughing

2. I see a bunch if eyelash hair in the batter

3. he added way to much food coloring into the batter

did not wash his hands when he rolled the howalon

5. HE IS LITTERLY USING SUGER POWDER THAT IS DATED June 5, 1989 GOD DAMMIT ITS november 11, 2013.

"Mikan, you-"

"get back to me later I'm next in line."

CRAP

"Mikan, don't buy the Howalon it's has-"

"ONE BOX OF HOWALON PLEASE"

Normal POV

It all happened very fast. Mikan gained the Howalon but before she could open it it was set on fire. Soon after the Howalon stand and all was left was a scared baker.

By the time Mikan noticed what happened Natsume was already walking away

"WHAT THE FREAK NATSUME WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THAT WAS THE ONLY HOWALON STAND IN THE WORLD! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

**review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessie:...thank you for reading**

**~continues story~**

Mikan POV

I watch Natsume walk away as he walk I get a glance of his face. He doesn't even look hurt after what I said.

He probably doesn't care; about me, about our "friendship",Or the feelings I have for him.

I watch him slip out my hands until he is fully out of sight.

He destroyed the Howalon stand. I will forever hate him for that.

I look down at my hands and look at the ash that filled them. They fly away as I run for the bus, home.

"I need to clear my head."

Natsume POV

That was the fastest thing I could do.

"I HATE YOU!"

I look at her for a second ,then soon spun my body around and walked towards the bus.

"I HATE You, I hate you, I hat-"

It replayed over and over in my head.

I sit in the back seat and look out the window.

"I love you"

I frowned at my comment. She doesn't know, and never will now.

Normal Pov.

~24 hours later :(~

"good morning students, we will have a great day today because... It's partner weekend."

"Narumi-Sensei, whats partner week?"

"It's where I pair up a girl and guy and give them a series of things to do for the following weekend."

The students looked dumbfound

"PAIRINGS-Sumire-Koko, Anna-Yuu, Nonoko-Kitsunme, Hotaru- Natsume, Mikan-Ruka. Every one gets a paper with different tasks. Every time you complete one a new one will appear on the paper, And Natsume this is 95% of you grade, so please take it seriously."

Mikan POv

i jump onto my bed

"thank god i wasn't paired with him"

ouch my back hurts

"WTH is this?"

oh I look at the Manga Natsume bought for me.

"Clannad, I guess I should Read it."


	5. Chapter 5

**~continues story~**

Mikan's hazel orbs flutter open a search around the room. Her eyes land on the 6 volumes of the manga "Clannad" (do not own)

" God this manga is good!"

_beep beep beep beep_

oh shoot it's time for school!

~class~

"Students pair up with the person i told you about yesterday, and i will give you the paper."

As Narumi passes out the papers everyone looks at their first task.

"Ruka-pyon, our first task is to make Junno-sensei smile!"

"Mikan...I think i should do this one..."

"Ruka-pyon...:("

* * *

"Hyuuga, you better take this seriously or I won't graduate. We need to some how make Narumi dress like a guy..."

"Shit..."

* * *

"You guys can start now."

and off each of the students went.

**sorry but this one is really short, but hey its better than nothing!**


End file.
